Missed You
by Jack Solo Black
Summary: Spike sort of missed Angelus when he was good...


Sire.

"Angelus..." Spike whimpered, and rolled over in his sleep, his arm falling over the edge of the bed, the sheet kicked down around his ankles, showing that he was only wearing jeans to bed.

Angelus moved deeper into the crypt, smirking slightly as Spike continued to murmer in his sleep. He hadn't managed to catch up with the blonde on his own since he had become evil again, and he'd figured that if he turned up just before dawn then Spike couldn't evade him and run off.

Angelus moved to the edge of the bed, and lay down beside Spike, who was on his side, pressing himself against his back, and wrapping his arms around him, tightly, smirking again when Spike purred and leaned into him. He nibbled on Spikes ear, lightly, and stroked his hair with one hand, the other trailing slowly down his bare chest, and playing at the top of his unbuttoned jeans.

Spiked stirred, and came slowly awake, gasping and attempting to roll away from him when he realised there was someone behind him. Angelus pulled him back to him, and whispered quietly; "Don't be afraid, William, it's only me..."

Spike started, and turned his head to look back at him. "Angelus...?"

The older vampire grinned at him, and Spike wriggled in his arms. "What are you doing here...?" He demanded, a small amount of fear creeping into his voice.

Angelus laughed, quietly, and said; "I wanted to see you, Spikey... Why are you afraid of me?" He whispered, as an afterthought.

"The last time I saw you, you beat the crap out of me and tried to kill me..."

Angelus laughed again. "No, Spike, Angel tried to kill you... I only beat the crap out of you, and you were disobeying me..." He purred, and continued stroking Spikes hair again, slowly.

"You didn't finish answering my question, Angelus... Why are you here?"

Angelus nibbled on his ear again, and replied; "Why do you think, Spikey? I missed you while I was Angel... I know you missed me too."

Spike nodded a little, and Angelus whispered; "What do _you_ want, Spike?"

Spike shivered a little, and said softly; "You, Angelus... I want you..."

Angelus bent down to chew on his neck, lightly, and asked; "_How_ do you want me, Spike?"

The blonde moaned slightly, and answered in a whisper; "I want you in control... I want you to take me, Angelus, own me, like you used to... I want you... to be my Sire again, Angelus..."

Angelus smiled against Spikes neck, and pulled him tighter against him, holding him in an iron grip, the way he knew Spike had always liked. Spike had always liked being submissive wherever Angelus was concerned, especially when they were in bed.

Angelus grabbed a handful of Spikes hair, pulling his head back, sharply, and growled against his throat. "You know I love nothing more than mastering you, Spike. Beg for me... Beg for me, William..."

Spike moaned, and did as he was told. "Please... Angelus, _please..._"

"Please what, Spike?"

"Please... Take me, Angelus... Make me yours... _Please..._"

Angelus growled, and moved against him, and Spike bucked in his grasp. The larger vampire pulled his head back further, and used his other hand to remove Spikes pants, tossing them aside, and he rubbed himself against the blondes ass again.

Spike whimpered, and Angelus removed his own pants, slowly, undoing the buttons on his shirt, and sliding it, and his jacket off onto the floor. He rolled Spike over, onto his front, and held his wrists over his head, gripping them tightly, just enough to hurt, and pressed himself forcefully against Spikes body, trapping him.

"Tell me you want me, Spike... Tell me you're mine..." Angelus whispered, commandingly, and Spike wriggled beneath him, Angelus's hand still gripping his hair, harshly, his head turned to the side.

"Angelus... Please... I want you... I _need_ you... I'm always yours, Angelus... Always..." Spike said, obediently, and the larger vampire smirked evilly, and growled behind him.

"That's right, Spike. You are mine. You're mine, and I'm going to show you what it means to be mine again..." He thrust into Spike, hard, and fast, and the smaller vampire cried out, only partly in pain, mostly with a long-forgotten pleasure.

Angelus phased to his vampire form, and growled loudly, biting Spikes neck, sharply, and twisting his head towards him, to drive his fangs deeper into his flesh, rutting into him, fiercely, Spikes wrists still trapped in his strong, one handed grip.

"Ugh! Angelus...! _Angelus!_" Spike gasped, and withered in his Sire's grasp, and Angelus growled, fiercely, and held him tighter, pounding into him, relentlessly.

Spike moaned loudly at the long-forgotten feeling of having Angelus inside him, controlling him, and he shuddered pleasantly at the sensation of Angelus brushing against his walls, his fangs buried in his throat, fingers gripping his hair, tightly, his wrists bound in Angelus's strong hand, as he showed him just what it meant to be owned by him – to belong to him.

Spike screamed as he released, and he felt Angelus twitch, and shudder above him, a loud roar leaving him, as he jerked back, suddenly releasing Spikes neck, and filling him, completely with his seed.

Spiked gasped loudly at the hot, liquid sensation that went through him, and he whined as Angelus collapsed atop him, before pulling out, slowly, releasing Spikes wrists, and loosening his grip on his hair, stroking it languidly.

He rolled off Spike, and turned on his side, and the blonde vampire did the same, facing away from him, so that Angelus could put his arms around him, holding him firmly against him, and licking the blood from his neck where he'd bit him.

Spike sighed quietly, and Angelus grinned, and said, softly; "You missed me..."

Spike nodded, and pressed himself closer into Angelus's chest, making a silent plea for the larger vampire to never leave him behind again. He hated it when Angelus got his damn soul back, and left him for double-dead, and then tried to kill him. He liked Angelus better as what he was – Evil, dominant, controlling, and vicious.

Angelus growled quietly in his ear, and said; "I know what you're thinking, William... I'm not leaving you again, not this time, I swear..."

"They'll try and kill you, you know, or give you your soul back..."

"We'll go away, William love... Somewhere they can't find us. I was thinking maybe Transylvania. Plenty of vampires there, and no slayer. No one even bothers to hunt us there anymore. Not since the late sixteen-hundreds, anyway..."

"Mmm... Transylvania sounds nice... It's foggy there..."

"Hm, and dark."

Spike twined his fingers absently with Angelus', and said sleepily; "Dark's good..."

"We'll leave when the sun sets, tonight... Just you and me, Spikey, and then we'll have some fun. It'll be just like the old days, when we terrorised LA."

Spike snuggled deeper into Angelus's embrace, finding his soft voice, and stroking fingers very relaxing. He felt safe here, with Angelus. His Sire always made him feel safe, and wanted. "Mmm, LA was fun..." He murmered, closing his eyes, and listening to Angelus's calm, soothing voice behind him, and melting into his arms, so perfectly.

"I won't leave you alone again, William... I promise. I'd die again, first..."

Spike had nearly nodded off in his Sires, and lovers arms, but he was awake enough to hear Angelus whisper quietly in his ear; "I love you, Spike..."

The smaller vampire sighed contentedly. "Mmm... Love you too, Ange..." Then he dropped off to sleep in his sires arms.

***Fins.*** lol.


End file.
